Bloody Kiss
by MaakaDeeAshuraa
Summary: UA. El verla cada noche era su obcesion hasta que finalmente pudo tomarla como propiedad, para juntos vivir en la oscuridad. Vampiros, Lemmon. Zuko x Katara


**Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece, la historia es completamente mía.**

_Ok, es la primera vez que escribo un Fic de esta pareja, Zuko & Katara, espero que les guste._

**_Advertencia: Contiene Lemmon de preferencia no recomendable para menores xD._**

* * *

"**Bloody kiss"**

Ya se le había hecho una costumbre.

Contemplarla desde la ventana, sentado sobre una rama de árbol y oculto en la sombra que le producían las ramas y hojas. Miro con lujuria presente en aquellos orbes color ámbar el fino y delicado cuerpo de su presa, deseando poder tocar y sentir la calidez de su morena piel.

Paciente espero a que la joven terminara de ponerse su pijama, -la cual consistía en una blusa blanca de tirantes que se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección y un mini short celeste-, una vez que termino vio como se dirigía a su cama lista para dormir, sin embargo, eso ultimo no le sería posible.

Lentamente abrió la ventanilla procurando no hacer mucho ruido para luego entrar a la habitación donde dormía tranquilamente katara, la chica de ojos azules que cautivo el oscuro corazón del vampiro zuko, quien se encontraba ahora observándola fijamente, se acerco con cuidado a la joven para después comenzar a tocar su cuerpo ocasionando que se despertara al sentir el tacto de la fría piel del vampiro contra la suya.

-¿Q-quien eres tú?-pregunto katara con la voz temblorosa.

-Lo siento, te desperté-susurro zuko con una sonrisa divertida.

Katara lo miro asustada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-volvió a preguntar.

-Perdona pero no tengo mucho tiempo, debo irme antes del amanecer-murmuro para después subirse a gatas sobre ella y comenzar a besar su cuello, procurando no morderla y terminar bebiendo su sangre.

-¡No, suéltame!-exigió katara en un vano intento de quitarse de encima a zuko.

-Te vuelvo a pedir disculpas, pero, ya no puedo contenerme más.

Comenzó a levantar la blusa de la chica hasta quitársela por completo para luego besar y tocar la nueva zona expuesta, sus pechos, dejando varias marcas rojas en ellos. La muchacha no podía hacer nada ya que la tenia aprisionada entre sus fuertes brazos y a pesar de las suplicas que le susurraba ella pidiéndole a ruegos que se detuviere el los ignoro. Pues claro, ella también no tardo en seguirle el ritmo después de un rato y también comenzó a quitarle –torpemente- algunas prendas al vampiro, hasta que al final ambos terminaron completamente desnudos.

Zuko comenzó nuevamente a masajear el pecho izquierdo de katara la cual no paraba de gemir cada vez que el introducía sin pudor dos de sus dedos dentro de su intimidad dándole un placer enorme.

Así estuvieron los dos un buen rato hasta que la necesidad de hacer sus cuerpos uno solo se hizo presente. Ya bastante excitado el joven vampiro separo un poco las piernas de la chica, tan solo lo suficiente como para que pudiera _'entrar'_.

Y en un beso apasionado junto con un solo movimiento la penetro.

Katara ahogo un grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que arqueaba la espalda y enteraba las uñas en la espalda del vampiro al sentir como su virginidad era arrebatada sin piedad por un completo extraño. Pronto zuko comenzó el vaivén de placer haciendo que varios gemidos escaparan de la boca de su amada.

No pudo contenerse más y también ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, tratando de adaptarse al ritmo del vampiro el cual lo aumentaba cada vez más.

Sabían que no tardarían en llegar al clímax por lo que las últimas embestidas fueron un tanto salvajes pero placenteras a la vez, hasta que por fin sintió como se derramaba en su interior.

Saco su miembro de la intimidad de la joven para después besarla en los labios una vez más.

-Siempre desee hacerte mía-susurro en su oído-Pero también desee probar tu sangre.

Y tan pronto dijo eso mordió su fino cuello mientras comenzaba a beber el delicioso liquido que llegaba a su boca, sintió como su presa comenzaba a moverse débilmente debajo de él, sin embargo, sus instintos pudieron mas con él y siguió bebiendo.

-P-por favor, detente…-suplico en un leve susurro.

Ayudando al vampiro a regresar a la realidad, encontrando en aquellas palabras n temor indescriptible pudiendo tener el control suficiente para dejar de beber –muy a su pesar- aquella sangre.

Con cuidado se separo de ella tan solo para mirarla fijamente.

Noto que se encontraba ligeramente pálida y muy débil, cosa que lo hizo sentir culpable de sus actos.

Ahora estaba consciente de que la joven moriría a causa de su culpa al haber bebido de más, no obstante, aun había algo que estaba a su alcance pero sabía que aquello cambiaria por completo la vida de ella pero tampoco podía dejarla morir así.

Suspiro.

-Esto te dolerá pero cuando todo pase te sentirás mejor-murmuro.

El vampiro mordió su muñeca y comenzó a beber de su propia sangre para después acercarse a los labios de la joven y en un _beso sangriento_ le dio a beber de su sangre.

Se separo un poco de ella para después mirarla, katara abrió sus ojos, sintió como algo le quemaba en su interior quiso gritar pero no le salía la voz, el dolor se hacía insoportable, sin embargo, no duro mucho poco a poco fue disminuyendo el dolor.

-Katara…-susurro suavemente mientras la movía con cuidado.

La joven comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Tengo sed…-murmuro mientras se sentaba sobre el borde de la cama.

Zuko sonrió para luego inclinarse hacia ella dejando a la vista su cuello.

-Vamos bebe-respondió.

Katara pudo oler al instante la sangre del vampiro y sin pensarlo más de dos veces, lo mordió, comenzó a beber hasta quedar satisfecha.

El chico se separo un poco de ella solo para dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los hijos de la noche-susurro.

La chica lo miro para después sonreír.

El vampiro extendió el brazo invitándola a tomar su mano la cual le correspondió sin titubear para después desaparecer entre las sombras como dos cómplices de la noche.

_Zutara…_

* * *

_Gomen me quedo corto pero bueno es la primera vez que hago un fic de esta pareje, em creo que ya lo dije ¿verdad? D:_

_↓ ¿Reviews 'Onegai' Reviews? ↓_


End file.
